Unusual Saviour
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: Charming Princes rescuing the damsel were a child's dreams. For this situation she wouldn't want anyone other than her unusual saviour. He was strong enough to handle all the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_I have no right to Naruto._

_This is mature setting and may disturb people I'm not sure, I've been in a morose mood lately and yes I did get inspiration for this from both HP a HG/SS and Firefly Rayne pairing. Also I apologise if my writing isn't up to its usual standard._

_Enjoy._

x-x

x-x

Sweet, lovable but when it came to certain things very slow on the up take Naruto.

Sai was just as clueless but for an altogether other reason, his training having removed any aspect of the social and personal importance of the matter at hand.

But with her position in the hospital and being one of the Hokage's trusted apprentices Sakura knew all too well what would happen. Sparing a glance to their temporary leader she looked him up and down. It could be worse, it could have been Jiraya and at least she somewhat knew him from the hospital and work.

Kakashi had overused his Sharingan on an S-class mission, Tenzou had been need in ANBU and Tsunade had agreed with the man himself that Team Kakashi needed to learn some ANBU techniques, including mission layouts, chain of command, out posts and how to relay messages. The routine mission would be a good cover, a way for him to relax and a supposed punishment for his lack of discipline.

It hadn't worked out the way Morino Ibiki had planned.

Three days into their mission everything was fine, nothing out of the ordinary until an out of season monsoon hit the area they were travelling in. Ninja's were skilled but even they could not beat nature, torrential rain and high winds had made them all miserable and cranky, skewering compasses and any sense of direction, an unknown river burst its banks and caused a muddy landslide.

Team Kakashi with Morino Ibiki as their leader had been swept away by its force, knocked unconscious and sent miles off course, only to awaken bruised and bloody, with various scratches, injuries and torn clothing to find themselves thankfully in the same cell but cuffed with Chakra restraints not to mention as weak and exhausted as any newborn creature.

Stepping nearer to Sakura Ibiki bent his head asking softly. "Are you?"

"Situations like this make having morals stupid." Sakura sighed sadly, accepting the situation as at the same time she cried out within at the loss of a dream.

"Just unusual but in some missions it's needed so it isn't pushed either."

Sakura scoffed at Ibiki's attempt at reassurance gulping as dark eyes bore into hers. "It will have to be me."

Licking her lips she nodded her head, hiding behind pink hair as it fell over her eyes." I know"

"I'm the only one that could take-" Ibiki trailed off not bothering to explain the possible torture he would receive for _defiling_ her in the groups eyes to watch emerald eyes shine before blinking away any tears before they could even threaten to fall.

"Whatever they feel or don't feel neither of them would be able to do it or as you say handle the aftermath." Sakura admitted before sneering at herself. "I always knew it could happen, I've seen the consequences."

"Not under these circumstances, this is very far from what would normally happen."

Ibiki was right but it didn't make it any better. Kunoichi were trained to handle these situations as well as they could, counselling sessions for how to deal with it and accept it as part of the job, an ugly truth but a necessity. Rape was a fact of life, especially Kunoichi life where it was used as punishment, dominance, reward, information extraction, pleasure or death. It wasn't just the provenance of Kunoichi as many Shinobi had experienced it as well, but this was another thing altogether.

The group that had captured them believed in survival of the fittest, to its truest and most obscene form. Kidnapping, stealing and taking any female they could, a simple test and she was either let go badly beaten and cut with the words slut and whore engraved on her skin or kept.

The simple test – virginity.

The hymen could be present or not but using mystical means ( the Hokage believed it was medical Jutsu's) it could be determined if the woman had been with a man before. It not the innocent woman had her virginity taken from her by the leader of the group then his followers, essentially a gang rape until all the men had raped her. Then it was repeated with the sole purpose of getting her pregnant, no let up or mercy until she missed two continuous cycles, if she survived that long.

The reports that Sakura and Ibiki had heard differed slightly but it all boiled down to the same. The woman belonged to the man who had impregnated her, paternity revealed by more medical Jutsu , very few were released by the group and if a girl was born it was up to the male to decide what to do. Many deciding to kill both mother and babe for their gender.

A loud roar could be heard and turning to the window Sakura grimaced as she saw the men roaring in jubilation, eyes scanning the crowd in distaste she nearly vomited and swayed as she caught sight of the stage, the wooden X in the centre beside a bed of animals skins bearing chains that were being opened.

"We don't have much time." Ibiki's voice was urgent, his hand warm and reassuring as it landed on her shoulder, but his dark eyes were hard as Sakura turned to him.

She swallowed and visibly gathered herself, hands going under her skirt as she barked. " Naruto, Sai turn around and keep an eye out, shield us."

"Sakura-Chan wha!" Naruto yelped as he saw Sakura pull her shorts down her legs and kick them off only to stagger as Ibiki forcibly grabbed the two and turned them out towards the bars hissing. "Not a fucking word or move but if this doesn't happen your Sakura-Chan will be gang raped for weeks straight."

Sai's face was quizzical his mind flying through the scenarios until it fell on a scene in the latest Icha Icha that Kakashi-sempai had given him. The hero had saved the heroine from being raped, in the book it had described what would have happened and why, Sai had understood and knew it was a bad thing but more importantly he was following Morino-Sempai's orders and Sakura was being helped. That was enough for him.

Naruto swallowed painfully as he realised what was about to happen, not the possibility, not what would be done to her but what Ibiki and Sakura were about to do right this moment. Part of him fell in disappointment that Sakura did not want him, another was jealous of the tall scarred man behind him, part was thankful he was a guy and another sagged in relief that he didn't have to try and do it. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists he set his eyes on the door at the end of the long corridor that he could just see and at the sound of a zip began to whistle loudly.

At the rising roar outside all thoughts – age, situation, looks, feelings, dreams fled Sakura's mind, leaving only the need for sex and fast sex there. Ibiki stood before her nearly towering over her as her reached down and snapping the button unzipped his pants. The quiet _zzziiiiiiiipppp _was like a thundering roar in her ears, the jaunting whistled tune from Naruto fading before she could even process as she saw the soft but large appendage in Ibiki's hand.

_Well Fuck! Ino would have a heart attack_ Sakura thought musing that in any other circumstance she would probably salivate but at that very moment panic was trying to crawl up her throat and scream_. He would be huge once he was hard._

Digging deep, very deep Sakura pushed down all her worries and hiding a smirk at Ibiki's look of surprise spat in her hand and wrapped it around his cock, thanking Kami and Ibiki (seduction mission or training he could make himself hard when needed) he began to harden and blissfully got bigger but not to the obscene heights she had imagined. It would still fucking hurt.

With the same sense of urgency Ibiki sucked his index and middle finger, an extremely sexy sight Sakura noted before those large finger reached under her skirt and probed the soft flesh between her legs. Sakura dared any woman to keep silent for there was no possible way she could have stopped the moan that escaped her lips as one finger nudged its way inside her, one, two pumps and then Ibiki was trying to push two in. swirling them and caressing the flesh until he reached the second knuckle. It was matter of seconds and Sakura was grateful for the care he took.

A stampeding cheer stopped them and with grim looks Ibiki set his jaw, dark eyes bore into Sakura holding what Sakura believed to be sympathy.

"Hurry."

Without another word Sakura grabbed Ibiki's shoulders and jumped up, the tall man quickly grabbing her thighs and positioning her just above his cock.

He slammed into her.

"Fuck."

Sakura fingers dug into Ibiki's shoulders as her tight body sucked his cock like a vice grip. As he recognized how good her body felt, how hot and tight her pussy was wrapped around his cock Ibiki found a bit of him feeling sick at what a pervert he was to be enjoying it while she was in pain. Looking over tangled pink hair and out the cell window he saw a group of five break away from the crow and head towards a set of door. The prison doors.

"They're coming." He warned.

Looking up at Ibiki Sakura bit her lip and began to breathe again. Kami she wanted her Chakra. Digging her fingers in deeper she nodded and simply held on to the large man for dear life.

Her back scrapped against the wall, the numerous rips in her top exposing her skin to the hard stone as she made herself breathe. Ibiki 's face took on a look of extreme concentration and his hips started to slam in to her, deep and penetrating he was beating her insides with his cock, again and again. The pain blurred and yet a tiny bit was filling, suddenly he moved and a part of him was hitting her clit making her breath catch but then the pain sharpened. Was he getting bigger?

"They are unlocking the door."

Ibiki growled at Sai's words and picked up the tempo forcing Sakura to reach up and bit his shoulder as it all fucking hurt. Hurry hurry hurry was the only thing on her mind.

Something, a hitch in his breath, maybe a tensing of his arms made Sakura look up at Ibiki and suddenly he was devouring her mouth with his, releasing a growl as at the same time she let out a small cry her insides burning as he shot and covered her insides with his cum, hot and scalding she could feel the liquid inside her, hitting her cervix, running down her vagina.

Damn was it messy. No one ever warned her of that.

With a gruff nod Ibiki quickly pulled his cock out of her, both hissing at the sensitivity and following fluids that stained both their thighs and genitalia. With the loud footsteps coming nearer they scrambled to right their clothing, Ibiki sorted in seconds and turning to help Sakura pull her shorts up and over her hips.

Leaning against the wall Ibiki had a moment of inspiration and pulled Sakura to him, coughing at Naruto and Sai who turned towards them. Wrapping his arms around Sakura he tucked her head under his chin and motioned to the duo to follow his lead just as the men that had taken them prisoner came into sight.

"Shhsssh honey it'll be okay."

Ibiki loved smart women, especially smart Kunoichi. "Oh Kami Ibiki I'm scared, I love you so much I can't lose you."

Smilling into Sakura's hair as her arms rose up and around his neck Ibiki patted her back. "I know, I love you too."

"Its okay Sakura-Chan." Naruto awkwardly reached out to pat her arm as Sai nodded and stood still.

"What a touching scene, but you should be more worried about yourself girl."

On any other day even one of them would have been able to wipe the floor with the men outside the cell, one was so obviously the leader it was cliché, proud, arrogant and richly dressed he was flanked by four others, a second in command and the muscle, all three were over six foot and had muscles like an ox. They all looked and moved like fighters.

But bruised and injured not to mention without Chakra and exhausted the Shinobi didn't have much choice especially with the crowd outside the prison, when the cell was opened and they entered the cell, one staying outside at all times.

Suddenly the leader sniffed, his face twisting in anger and disgust. "Get her."

Giving the expectant refusal and fight, Ibiki tried to protect Sakura, holding her tightly and lashing out, sadly Ibiki knew and watching Sakura, Naruto and Sai struggle that this was all they truly were capable for at the moment. They didn't even have soldier pills to give them energy or any of their weapons. They needed time to rest and gain back their strength.

After a pitiful few moments Sakura dangled in the arms of two of the larger men, the third between her and the Shinobi. Bringing her to the leader they stumbled a moment when Sakura bucked and kicked out at the leader, the cruel sneer still on his face as he reached under her skirt, holding one thigh up high and with a loud rip tore her shorts before groping her.

"Disgusting whore." Spitting at her he hit her across the face, his hand wet from the combined fluids that drenched her thighs and crotch in a flesh cracking display ignoring the growls that came from the Shinobi, as his men simply dropped her on the ground like a bag of produce and kicked her viciously, face reddening in uncontrollable rage. "Filthy, disgusting whore, you slut, spreading your legs for any man, begging them to fuck you, Devil's whore…..

"Leave her alone!"It was Ibiki's booming voice that cut through the room, silencing the rage and carrying over Naruto's and a quieter's Sai's shouts to stop even as the muscle held them back.

It did what it intended. The leader's attention switched. Ibiki spared a moment for Sakura before turning to look down at the Leader of the fucking group of ass wipes that had had the luck to capture them.

"You!"

Spittle hit his face and blinking his eye to clear them Ibiki sneered down at the piss poor excuse before him. In his state, injured, cut, bleeding, exhausted and sex affected Ibiki barely caught sight of the fifth man as he swung a huge baton at his head as one of the others rushed him. Naruto and Sai entered the fray but the damage was done, attempting to miss the hit and defend from the attacker Ibiki at least managed to dampen the affects. He was hit hard, disorientated, groggy and blinded by the pain but thankfully conscious.

"You think you can get away with it? You are scum, a traitor to nature as bad as the whore, fucking her. You will pay."

This was the consequence he knew would occur Ibiki thought as he was lifted up under the arms and dragged out of the cell, more men passing him to grab Naruto, Sai and Sakura. The ground jarred his left knee, making him acknowledge that at some point his knee must have popped in and out, a recurring injury, it made him wonder what injuries Team Kakashi had as well. The men gathered outside became murderous as the leader spoke, their mood penetrating Ibiki's dizziness even as he regained his head, hissing he gritted his teeth as he was suddenly pulled up and half dragged, half lifted up the stage.

Held in place by a sweaty guard that had been in the cell Sakura moaned and did her best to breathe with at least two broken ribs, her breath hitched as she watched them bring Ibiki up in the stage, fear and disgust filling her as they tore off his jacket and shirt, relief filled her when they stopped and left his pants alone. Hearing Naruto curse and struggle Sakura ignored him and Sai her eyes fixated on the man in front of her. They were shackling him to the cross that was to hold her but for Ibiki and Sakura spared a prayer for him under her breath before straightening up as best she could and looking at him dead on.

Stripped to the waist Ibiki began to settle his mind, focusing on little things like the cold metal that was going around his waist and how the breeze felt on his skin, he paid no attention to the group or to the speech being given branding him a traitor of the worst kind, a usurper and the devil. Bracing his legs he relaxed his muscles as best he could and looked up. Only to catch the gaze of emerald eyes, dark green filled with pain but sending strength.

The whip rose, fell, met flesh and cracked.

The crowd roared in approval and bloodlust.

The pain cleared his mind as at the same time it made his skin burn.

Ibiki breathed.

The whip rose and fell, again and again.

Ibiki breathed and watched emerald eyes.

He didn't scream and whimper but his body began to bow with the pain, his breathing became heavier and he could feel the blood running down his back.

Again and again the whip rose and fell opening his skin, his refusal to make a sound angering the leader behind him who in a pique grabbed the whip and began to whip Ibiki. His back was now an open mess and with the idiot's hold on the whip bone began to show. The crowd of men, eager for blood and rape cheered.

For Ibiki only emerald was on his mind, his breathing steady but slowly getting heavier as he began to feel weak, dizzy, his hands resting in the shackles and taking his body weight. Blood loss. Emerald began to darken as his eyes lowered. A roar and he distantly heard the whip drop, a rushing sound filling his ears as he saw Naruto go wild, Sai even struggled and Sakura lashed out two men grabbing her from her holder and lifting her weakly bucking and struggling body up on to the stage. A knife was brandished before her face and Ibiki tried to speak.

Sakura's face was pale her eyes swinging to his as a hiss came from his lips and then it all went black.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Ibiki blinked, the light searing his eyes as he slowly opened them, the beeping from the machine helping him to focus as he realised he was not lying down in the bed in the usual manner but on his stomach.

The smell of disinfectant and stale hospital air filled his nose joined by the fresh smell of clean soap.

"Hey. Don't move too much."

With great care Ibiki moved his head, the tightening in his neck traveling down his back as he saw Sakura pull a chair up to the head of the bed, dressed in loose lounging pants and tank top he could see the bandages around her neck and arms as well as the padding it provided under her top.

"How long?"

Holding out a cut and straw she let him sip waiting for his nod and spoke softly. "You've been sedated for over five days, that's after another twelve hours before you got to hospital. All the injuries and with the filth on the whip you got a nasty infection and nearly septicaemia so Shishou decided to let you heal before lessening the sedatives."

"Mmm I'm all nice and numb. Kami I love drugs." Ibiki admitted, an amused huff of breath hitting his pillow at the amused amazement on the pinkete's face.

"ANBU found us, according to Kakashi the official reason is you know too much and had to be killed when you went MIA with us; unofficially they knew something had gone wrong when we or you didn't report in on time. With the landslide, flash flood it looks like we had been caught in it for nearly eight hours and in the compound for another ten before we gained conscious."

"Lucky."

Sakura nodded in agreement, the obvious concussions must have been nasty to knock them all out that long and they were damn lucky to have woken up.

Closing his eyes Ibiki was assaulted with the visual of Sakura struggling and fighting as a knife was held to her face. Opening them he caught emerald in his gaze. "You okay."

A small smile graced her lips, Ibiki returning it with equal grace. "Yeah."

"It could have been worse. The knife was infected so lots of antibiotics, same as you, give it a few months and Shishiou will reopen the wounds and heal them with Chakra to minimise the scars, unfortunately with the depth, stitches had to be used and the muscles have to grow naturally, again same as you. Lucky for us it's Autumn, so no short skimpy tops to show off our new decorations."

Ibiki gave a soft chuckle imagining the reaction the civilians, Sakura easily guessing his thoughts. "Yeah imagine the shock if I walked down the market with WHORE scarred into my back and arms."

Silence filled the small room until Sakura shifted in her seat and spoke softly. "Shishou had to give me a lot of antibiotics, the infection was serious, even with Chakra today is the first day I've been allowed to get out of bed. She had to make a decision."

Ibiki waited dark eyes watching the young woman sitting next to him as a thought struck him. "Pregnancy."

"The ANBU couldn't get the Chakra restraints off and Shishou gave me contraceptive shot but the antibiotics may..they probably have interfered with it." Sakura admitted, holding up the cup and straw to Ibiki's lips and waiting for him to sip as much as he wanted before putting it back on the locker.

"When will you know?"

There was no anger, embarrassment or fear in either of their words or tone of voice. It was consequence of saving her life one that Ibiki had accepted but the antibiotics and no Chakra had increased the chances. A state Sakura seemed to share with him.

"The counsellor talked to you?"

"Oh yeah." Sakura smiled and gave a light tiny laugh that seemed to fill the small room both sharing a thought of the most unusual counsellor any one could have imagined Maito Gai, but he was good, very good and the only time he was usually serious and non-competitive. "I'll know in a few weeks."

A polite knock on the door and a young nurse poked her head around it. "Haruno-san your time is up."

Sighing Sakura began to stand, slowly and with her back straight using the chair arms to support her, back to bed for her. "I don't envy you when they'll move you." Eyeing the state of the bandages on Ibiki's back from his tailbone all the way up to his neck and spreading down to his sides, into soft flesh and connective muscle and tissue. It would be agony for the large man.

"Sakura."

The use again of her name, when he had only ever called her Haruno before the cell stopped her and made her turn. Face now pale and showing obvious tiredness from the few moments of talking Ibiki reassured her. "_We'll _deal with whatever happens. It'll be fine."

Despite her protesting back and her need for drugs Sakura bent over and kissed Ibiki's temple as he closed his eyes, sleep pulling him under and spoke the words as un-needed as they were, her simple kiss conveying it more.

"Thank you Ibiki."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Most of you know what's been going on and trying to write when my husband's been undergoing Chemo has been a struggle, way too many things written, reread and realised what utter rubbish it was and deleted, the few times I could actually think. This little piece took nearly four days. I will try to get to Hush and Tell Them soon but my writing has been strange and lacking._

_There may be a second chapter in this I don't know guess it depends on the reaction and my head. I hope you all enjoyed it though._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger_

X x x


	2. Chapter 2

_I have no right to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

"Huh."

"Double Huh."

Nodding her head, pink hair flying Sakura looked at Ibiki. "Yeah double."

In unison they sighed, Ibiki slumping into the comfy chair as Sakura stood and began to pace the room, grateful that they had been left alone to discuss the situation, one hand rose and without thought she began to bite her thumbnail.

"Huh."

Stopping Sakura looked at Ibiki again, head nodding furiously, the pink strands framing her face jumping up and down as she paced. "Yeah." Moving back to her chair, unable to describe what she felt, amazement, shock, numbness, WTF!, it was surreal . . . . it was. . . . . "Yeah."

At her whisper Ibiki rubbed his hands over his thighs the look on Sakura's face mirroring his own.

The leather he wore creaked as he stood, the new pants needed wearing to become a second skin and it was his turn to pace the small room, unlike Sakura he only got three strides and then he was at the wall and had to turn to face the window. Hands behind his back, folding them, catching the waistband of his trousers, habits that if anyone saw would have them worried, extremely worried if they were ANBU. "We knew this could happen, it's not that much of a surprise. We've discussed the possibility."

Swallowing Sakura looked up at the man before her, thumb at her mouth again as she worried the nail with her teeth, head bobbing up and down in agreement. Her hand dropped and like Ibiki she suddenly messed with her hair, folded her arms and finally clasped them and put them between her thighs, trying to still them.

Emerald eyes met dark brown. "Double."

Ibiki swallowed and returned to his seat, hitting the fabric with a grunt as the door opened. Smiling the doctor closed the door, his face taking a professional veneer as he sat behind his desk and looked at the two Shinobi before him.

"The Hokage referred you to me due to the circumstances regarding the conception and treatment both of you had to undergo afterwards, half an hour isn't a lot of time to process but whatever decision you make you will have my full support. Under the circumstances it is completely understandable and twins are a bigger responsibility that a single baby."

Twins.

Like mirror images Ibiki and Sakura nodded their heads, the glazed caught in headlights look that had caused the Doctor to leave them alone still on their faces as they spoke.

"Yeah."

_x-x_

_x-x_

_x-x_

_Dia Duit,_

_This little scene had been on my brain since I posted the first chapter, just a little humour in a serious situation. Hope you like._

_Lots of Love,_

_The Rose and the Dagge _


	3. Chapter 3

I have no tights to Naruto.

Enjoy.

x-x

x-x

Happily ever after was not something Shinobi expected, like fairy tales from childhood they were slowly forgotten until they were a dim memory. But for Sakura it was nearer that she could ever have hoped for after experiencing and living in the real world. She and Ibiki had found they worked better together when they were separate, he was there just as much as if they lived together, staying nights when needed, supporting her and her decisions, stepping up and taking responsibility in a way that took her breath away, and the sex was fantastic.

It was the one thing she mourned. As much as she loved him, cared for him and wanted him and as much as he returned the feelings, feelings they had discussed in depth they respected each other too much to destroy each other in their selfishness.

They fell into each other's bed every few months, used the other as sounding boards, shared secrets and then said goodnight.

But above all else he was an amazing father.

After three hours the clean-up for the twin's party was over. Sakura sighed with relief as she tied the last plastic bag she shook her head at the amount of mess ten four year olds could make and shared an exasperatedly amused smile with Ibiki as she handed over the bag for him to put in the bin outside. By the time she had crossed to the fridge and taken out two bottles of beer and popped the tops off Ibiki was back, handing one out she took a drink and sighed in pure relaxation leaning against the fridge door, as Ibiki leaned against the kitchen counter and raised an eyebrow Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I admit it. You were right and I was wrong."

Reaching out they clinked the bottles together in success. She hadn't believed that alcohol should have been in the fridge for the party but Ibiki had insisted that afterwards they would appreciate it. He was also the one who had suggested that the party should have a set time and thank Kami for that. Taking in the father of her children and the man who meant more to her than ever her team Sakura bit her lip and cradled her bottle in two hands.

"What's going on?"

Serious face on, the one she got when either their son or daughter were sick or something was wrong Ibiki smirked, after four years they knew eachother too well. Secrets were near impossible between the two. "I have a mission."

Nodding Sakura moved and opened the fridge again taking out a plate of sandwiches and placing them in the middle of the counter handed Ibiki one and ate one herself. Silence reigned in the kitchen apart from munching and the clink of bottles as they were put on the counter. As the clock struck ten Sakura yawned and tilting her head, with a tiny secretive smile that Ibiki knew too well and returned instantly asked. "You staying the night?"

The nod she got had Sakura roll her shoulders and bit her lip in anticipation, the heat filling her momentarily disappearing as Ibiki confessed. "I'm leaving tomorrow night."

Sakura stood still and then very slowly began to tidy up after their snack. A mission leaving at night could only mean S-class. "How long will you be gone?"

"Uncertain, at least two months maybe four."

Sakura nodded and gave him a small smile, hand reaching out to squeeze his, it wasn't her place to say yes or no. this was duty, he supported her and their children in all decisions even staying nights she was forced to pull double shifts at the hospital, she would support him as best she could.

Turning off the kitchen light they made their way through the living area and towards the bedrooms, standing silently as they watched their son and daughter sleep, Ibiki had started converting the spare bedroom into a room fit for a little princess and remodelling the room they shared for a rambunctious boy, one last night together and the twin would be sleeping in their own rooms. All grown up.

Pulling the door in with only the barest crack left open for them to hear their children they made their way to Sakura's bedroom. It was in no way their bedroom but if Ibiki ever stayed the night this was where he slept, a bag of clothes in the closet and some razors in the bathroom that was the extent of his presence when he wasn't at the house. Leaving the door open the barest crack Ibiki stood and watched Sakura undress, dark eyes watching slim limbs as they came out of jeans and shirt, eyes tracing the faintest lines that unless you knew what you were looking at you wouldn't have the slightest idea that WHORE had been carved into Sakura's skin. But he knew, better than anyone else he knew.

A determined look on his face Ibiki stepped forward and gently caught Sakura's elbow before she could reach back and undo her bra.

"I want to try again."

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion Sakura looked up at him. "Ibiki?"

Grinding his teeth Ibiki felt like he was about to undergo a torture session that would put his own methods to shame but he was unable to rid himself of the feeling that had been plaguing him since he had received his mission briefing, it had been on his mind for weeks since he had broken up with his last lover. "Me and you, Sakura. I want to try again."

At a loss Sakura sat on her bed, biting her lip sadness in her voice. " We tried it Ibiki, it didn't work –"

"Because we tried too hard." Ibiki admitted, squatting down until he was eyelevel with her emerald eyes and reaching out took Sakura's hands in his, thumb caressing the skin. "We tried to be like everyone else. What we have is perfect, this way, we need our own space but I want it to just be us, no others."

Head tilting Sakura waited, hoping and letting that little childhood dream resurface for a moment before mothering logic came through and she spoke to clarify. " So we stay the same as we are, separate houses, but you'd stay every now and again."

"Probably a little more."

Sakura couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at the innuendo. "Still spend as much time with our little demons and be there for them, but it's just us, no other lovers or one night stands, no other sex partners."

It was secretly her dream or perhaps it was the happily ever after she hoped for, in a different form but one all the same. One she was afraid to suggest, and Ibiki was right they needed their own space even if it was just for a few nights. Looking into his face she saw the hidden hope behind those dark eyes, caught the tension in his shoulders as he waited for her answer.

"After your mission."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Sakura spoke softly echoing Ibiki's tone." We'll give it a go, it will be the same for the kids and as long as they don't get hurt, I am more than happy to try Ibiki." With that Sakura leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. A soft kiss he returned, moving closer to her until he was pressed against her body, a small giggle escaped her lips, small and quiet each keeping an ear out for the children as Sakura made quick work of pulling the clothes off Ibiki until he was more naked than she, one hand taking her slim wrists in his and bending over her body.

Without breaking the contact of their lips he slipped his free hand between their bodies, rubbing her through her panties, trailing up over her stomach and back, effortlessly removing her bra, then panties and taking hold of her wrists again. Ibiki cupped the firm swell of her breast marvelling at the soft skin and stroking the pale stretch marks before teasing the nipple until she arched against him for more of the same. Sakura panted to catch her breath when he added his mouth to the nipple taunting that was driving her insane. It had been over two months since they were last together, she wanted and needed him so badly she thought she could explode with want, this was what he did to her, the rare moments they stole together unmatched by any other, for Sakura anyway. With her wrists still securely bound by one hand she had no choice but to only take the agonizing pleasure he was giving her, and love every second of it. Biting her lips Sakura swallowed her moans gratefully letting Ibiki take them as he kissed her, thighs parting more as Ibiki rubbed his groin against her. Finally he released her wrists to hold her hips and pull her against him fully, both hissing sharply at the delicious contact.

Her hands shook as they travelled over his muscled chest, grazing hardened nipples. His quick intake of breath let her know he wasn't unaffected - well, that and the huge thick cock prodding at her belly. Allowing her hand to travel between their bodies to touch the top of his cock, she rubbed this pre-cum over its tip. The look in his eyes made her feel like the most desirable woman alive. She slid her hand down his shaft, caressing him with her fingers. He throbbed in her firm grip while she pumped him slowly. She loved to tease him, knew where and when would set him off and enjoyed it. Her desire was only intensified by their uninterrupted gaze, each seeming to feed off the other's emotions, lowering his gaze for a moment Ibiki was captivated by the sight of her pink lips slightly parted as she panted in desire her tongue peeking out to wet her lips, with a low moan he swooped down to capture her lips with his and kiss her as fiercely as he could.

Sakura tightened her hold on him until he groaned deep in his throat. She continued to pump his cock until he suddenly lifted her off the edge of the bed and dropped her fully onto it covering her with his body before kissing her again, effectively taking her breath away. The contact was fierce, dominating and all too brief for her hungry senses.

Ibiki felt ravenous, all of a sudden more than any other time in the last four years he felt he couldn't get enough of his pink haired sometime lover, her body so toned and supple beneath his hands, showing curves developed from bearing his children a fact that made his inner cave man roar in satisfaction and achievement. His hands latched on to her firm round hips, pulling her closer to him. He heard her faint intake of breath, smelled her musky excitement and knew they both couldn't wait any longer. He kneaded her soft, round ass with firm strokes, garnering another lusty moan from her lips, and that was it. He entered Sakura's body painstakingly slow, and he savoured each inch that buried him deeper into her. Her tightness engulfed him with little resistance, breaking their kiss he looked into her eyes, emerald conveying feelings and meaning that he dared not hope for until after his mission, but unknown to him, his kiss and own dark eyes returned the feeling just as strongly making Sakura sigh and hold Ibiki closer to her, fearing to let go.

Looking up into Ibiki's eyes Sakura felt more . . .loved than ever before, trying to remember a time when the sex had ever felt so good between them, his eyes caught hers, her breath caught in her throat between the hitching breaths and hisses of pleasure as he moved his hands, one under her neck and one around her waist, hitting deeper and deeper into her. Intense was barely near enough to described the feeling. He didn't speed up but went deeper, stronger and all of a sudden Sakura bit his shoulder screeching as quietly as possible as her orgasm washed over her so suddenly she could only ride the waves of its effects as she held on. Seconds later Ibiki's arms tightened around her, his head buried into her neck moaning his own pleasure, hips jerking as his seed flooded her womb in a warm flow.

Unlike years ago it no longer burned, or hurt. It was warm, and the wet liquid sensation inside her was comforting, satisfying. Ibiki rolled them to the side, pulling blankets and pillows around them until they were comfy and nearly dozing in sated bliss. An ear out for any sound from the twins room and with silence the only answer sleep beckoned.

"Family day."

Groggy and put out as the verge of sleep was pushed aside to answer Ibiki Sakura murmured. "Huh."

"Tomorrow, me, you, Akira and Kane, we'll go to the park, maybe the pool or the cinema, a family day before I leave."

Burying into Ibiki's chest Sakura smiled and kissed the skin she could reach, he really was an amazing father. "Mmmm sounds nice."

Strong arms wrapped around her as she fell asleep, sometime during the night she was woken by the sounds of laughter and giggles, Ibiki's hushed voice telling Akira and Kane to stay quiet and not wake Mommy before two small bundles climbed into the bed and the large form of Ibiki joined them in one big cuddle that made her smile sleepily at Ibiki and see the happiness in his own smile through blinking eyes as the family fell asleep.

Ten weeks later and Sakura remembered that night with clarity and sadness. Two days ago she had written it down so that even if the memory dimmed she would always have it with her. The pictures taken at the park and the pool were framed and hung in the bedrooms and living room never to be forgotten. Holding onto Akira and Kane she blinked the rain from her eyes and watched as Ibiki's name was carved into the monument, listened to the words that were said about him and gratefully let Naruto and Ino take her children as Ibiki's ashes were handed to her.

He had not been the typical Prince Charming or Knight in Shining Armour those five years ago when he had saved her but to Sakura Ibiki had been just right. Strong enough to handle anything, even the consequences of saving her – the scars never really faded, taking the double consequence with an ease and acceptance that became a joy that made Sakura love him. Holding his ashes tightly to her body Sakura thanked him for the children he gave her, the twins that were borne out of saving her and the one she carried because of his love, their love.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I'm sadly teary after that, but thought with the mood of this fic this fitted and slightly more realistic than all the happy endings I usually write._

_Thanks so much for all your reviews, sorry I haven't replied to all of them, my internet is very dodgy_

_Lots of love, _

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x._


End file.
